


Look-A-Like

by upsetslingshot



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Secret Santa, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: Pat realises something about Humphrey and Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Look-A-Like

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa for Eddie on the Button House Discord!  
> Hope you enjoy, and so does everyone else who’s reading this

SECRET SANTA 2020 BUTTON HOUSE DISCORD 

Pat had been staring at Robin and Humphrey for quite a while now. Longer than he would have usually liked, but hey, when you notice something you can’t exactly pick and choose when you were going to stare at people.

Eventually, Pat just could not contain it any longer, he just had to say something.

“Have you two,” Pat said, Robin snapping his head towards Pat, also turning Humphrey’s to face him. “Have you two ever noticed that you look similar?”

“Eh?” Robin lifted Humphrey’s head up to his. “No look similar.”

“Can you not breathe on me.” Humphrey grumbled. “It is really disgusting.”

“When was the last time you saw yourself, Robin?” Pat asked, ignoring Humphrey. “From where I’m sat, you two do look rather the same.”

“You stood, not sat.”

“Well, I don’t think it makes much difference whether I’m sat or stood.” Pat said, fiddling with his glasses. 

“I miss sitting.” Humphrey sighed. “I miss standing too.”

Again, they both ignored him.

“It’s just, you know when you just go, ‘huh, when you look at it this way’, and now I can’t unsee the physical resemblance between you two.” Pat said. “Has nobody ever said that before?”

“Thankfully not.” Humphrey said at the same time as Robin grunted “course not. Me much prettier.”

“Huh.” Pat rubbed his chin. “You really do look alike though, you know.”

Robin shrugged. “Don’t think so, but if you believe-”

“Actually, now that you say it, Pat,” Humphrey said. “Robin does have my eyes.”

“Hey!” Robin cried. “You have my eyes. Me come first.”

“You did. Then why did you also give me the genetics for such a terrible and ignorant body?” Humphrey said.

“Cause you know what you did.” Robin said.

“I only did that because of what you did.” Humphrey said.

“Huh, always says that. Me not in wrong though. That you.”

“Did what, exactly?” Pat asked, cocking his head as he frowned. Did they actually have some history he wasn’t aware of?

“Nowt, family business.” Robin snapped.

“Come on, now, aren’t we all family?” Pat said.

“But Robin is clearly my ancestor seeing as he looks so much like me.” Humphrey said. “So this is actual family-family business, you know. And you, Robin, were the one who was in the wrong, and everyone else knows that.”

“You be talking with everyone else? They all lie.”

“And so do you, you’re lying right now.”

Pat hummed and frowned again. He was pretty sure they were taking the mick.

But it was as their voices started to rise did he suddenly raise his hands and jump forward.

“Hey, guys, guys,” he said. “Chill, you don’t need to start shouting, it was just a stupid joke, you don’t need to go off on one.”

“Do!” Robin stressed, plonking Humphrey’s head on the windowsill. “You did bad, not me.”

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t have if you didn’t pass your bad genetics down to me.” Humphrey said.

Robin hmfed and turned, stalking away through the wall only to stick his head back through to shout, “I fine, you took them and messed them up.”

“Ah, he’ll see sense soon.” Humphrey laughed before stopping. “Hey, do you think you can pick me up and go and find my body?”

Pat blinked, shook his head and turned, deciding to follow Robin’s lead and walk out of the room.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have said anything.

They probably won’t shut up about that.

No matter how he wanted to point out how much they looked alike, it wasn’t worth that.

* * *

Pat didn’t think much more of his mistake until nearly a week later when he bumped into Robin and Humphrey, seemingly neck-deep in an argument.

“Hey, guys, what’s going on?” Pat asked, raising his hands to try and calm them down.

“Oh, back again, Pat?” Humphrey said from his place half-face down on the table. “Going to cause more family arguments?”

“Yeah,” Robin huffed, jabbing a finger at Pat. “You want some?”

“You’re still going on about that?!” Pat exclaimed. “It’s been a week.”

“Family issues last long than week.” Robin said, jabbing his finger at Pat again with more ferocity.

“I hate to agree with him.” Humphrey said, his voice muffled. “But he is right. Especially as what he did was so bad-”

“What you did!”

Pat stared at the two of them as they fell back into a shouting match.

Then he sighed and rubbed his head.

And then he decided, he might have caused this, but you know what, he wasn’t going to deal with this dumb fallout.

“Right, guys.” Pat said loudly, cutting through Humphrey and Robin arguing. “I should have never brought that up, I’m sorry. But I’m really not going to stick around for the rest of this.”

“Good, leave this to me.” Robin grunted turned back to Humphrey, a malicious grin on his face.

Pat stared for a few more seconds before shaking his head, turning and walking out of the room.

They’ll shut up soon.

In a few years time.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

He thinks.


End file.
